takeru_satohfandomcom-20200215-history
Rurouni Kenshin Live Action
Rurouni Kenshin is a 2012 Japanese film adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin based on Nobuhiro Watsuki's popular manga of the same name. Directed by Keishi Ōtomo, the film stars Takeru Satoh and Emi Takei. The film focuses on fictional events that take place during the early Meiji period in Japan, telling the story of a wanderer named Himura Kenshin, formerly known as the assassin "Hitokiri Battōsai". After participating in the Bakumatsu war, Kenshin wanders the countryside of Japan offering protection and aid to those in need as atonement for the murders he once committed as an assassin. Rumors circulated of a live action adaptation of the manga before it was announced. The Sankei Sports newspaper adds that the staff aims to release the film internationally and eventually make a series. This will be the first live-action adaptation of the manga. During the production, Nobuhiro offered his ideas for the movie, which were used in the filming.[4] The film was distributed internationally by Warner Bros. Rurouni Kenshin was theatrically released on August 25, 2012 in Japan, grossing over $36 million in that country and over $60 million worldwide as of November 2012. It was released in DVD on December 26, 2012.[5] The film has been licensed for distribution in over 60 countries in Europe, Latin America and Asia.[6] The movie finally premiered in North America as an opening selection for the 2012 Los Angeles Eiga Fest in December 14, 2012.[7] Plot Summary Rurouni Kenshin is a 2012 Japanese film adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin based on Nobuhiro Watsuki's popular manga of the same name. Directed by Keishi Ōtomo, the film stars Takeru Satoh and Emi Takei. The film focuses on fictional events that take place during the early Meiji period in Japan, telling the story of a wanderer named Himura Kenshin, formerly known as the assassin "Hitokiri Battōsai". After participating in the Bakumatsu war, Kenshin wanders the countryside of Japan offering protection and aid to those in need as atonement for the murders he once committed as an assassin. Rumors circulated of a live action adaptation of the manga before it was announced. The Sankei Sports newspaper adds that the staff aims to release the film internationally and eventually make a series. This will be the first live-action adaptation of the manga. During the production, Nobuhiro offered his ideas for the movie, which were used in the filming.[4] The film was distributed internationally by Warner Bros. Rurouni Kenshin was theatrically released on August 25, 2012 in Japan, grossing over $36 million in that country and over $60 million worldwide as of November 2012. It was released in DVD on December 26, 2012.[5] The film has been licensed for distribution in over 60 countries in Europe, Latin America and Asia.[6] The movie finally premiered in North America as an opening selection for the 2012 Los Angeles Eiga Fest in December 14, 2012.[7] Cast *Takeru Satoh as Himura Kenshin, a former assassin turned wanderer who has made a vow never to kill again. *Emi Takei as Kamiya Kaoru, the owner of a Kendo school left to her by her father. *Munetaka Aoki as Sagara Sanosuke, a street fighter who befriends Kenshin. *Teruyuki Kagawa as Takeda Kanryū, a ruthless businessman bent on controlling organized crime. *Yu Aoi as Takani Megumi, a member of a family of healers who was forced by Kanryū to make opium. *Koji Kikkawa as Udo Jin-e, one of Kanryū's men, and a survivor of the Battle of Toba-Fushimi. *Gou Ayano as Gein, another of Kanryū's men. *Genki Sudo as Banjin Inui, another of Kanryū's men. *Taketo Tanaka as Yahiko Myojin, Kaoru's only student at the dojo. *Yosuke Eguchi as Saito Hajime, a former member of the Shinsengumi who now works for the Meiji government. *Eiji Okuda as Aritomo Yamagata, a ranking member of the Meiji government and Saito's superior. Production * On June 28, 2011, a live-action film adaptation was announced.[8] Produced by Warner Bros., with actual film production done by Studio Swan, the film was directed by Keishi Ōtomo and starsTakeru Satoh (of Kamen Rider Den-O fame) as Kenshin, Munetaka Aoki as Sanosuke Sagara and Emi Takei as Kaoru.[9] The film was released on August 25, 2012,[10] and the staff "aims to release the film internationally and eventually make a series. After choosing Takeru Satoh as the lead, Producer Shinzō Matsuhashi commented, "Satoh has the looks and stature to be a proper Kenshin." Watsuki added that when this project was just starting, he and his wife were discussing who should play Kenshin, and decided that Satoh topped the list.[11] Satoh later commented, “The role of Kenshin is that of a well-known character, therefore, I think fascinating acting is needed. I would like to create the Kenshin image with the staff, while staying true to the details. I will try my best, so please look forward to it.” Nobuhiro Watsuki praised on Satoh being casted for the role: “When this project just started, my wife and I were talking about who would suit the role of Kenshin, and Satoh Takeru-san was the one who came up on our mind first. So, when it was confirmed (that Satoh will be taking the role), I was surprised, but was also very happy. I’m looking forward to seeing his wonderful acting.” * * Release Rurouni Kenshin was theatrically released on August 25, 2012 in Japan. The film was released in South Korea for the Busan International Film Festival on October 5, 2012. Released for Spain in the annual Sitges Film Festival on October 10, 2012. The film debuted in Hong Kong on December 6, 2012. It was also theatrically released in the Philippines on December 5, 2012 (SM Cinema) gaining second place in the Philippine Box Office on its first week. It was released in DVD on December 26, 2012.[5] The film has been licensed for distribution in over 60 countries in Europe, Latin America and Asia. Limited edition came in a special box, with special digipack, a soundtrack, and a Rurouni Kenshin notebook. Other content also include cast and staff commentary, TV spots, behind-the-scenes, and all the trailers included, plus One OK Rock’s MV of “The Beginning”. The film was finally released in North America in December 14, 2012 for the LA EigaFest 2012 and was held in conjunction with the American Cinematheque at the Egyptian Theatre in Hollywood. The director, Keishi Otomo, attended the premiere and opening red carpet ceremony. In addition to Rurouni Kenshin, the 2012 line up features some of the films to come out of Japan over the last year. A special screening of four selected short films will be presented in collaboration with the Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia.[7] Reception Box officehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rurouni_Kenshin_%282012_film%29?veaction=edit&vesection=6 edit The film has performed extremely well, earning US$36.7 million in Japan in its first debut and US$25 million in a limited international release, for a total gross of US$61.7 million.[3] The film garnered to become Japan's highest-grossing film of the year.[citation needed] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rurouni_Kenshin_%282012_film%29?veaction=edit&vesection=7 edit Deborah Young from The Hollywood Reporter praised the film in the Busan Film Festival,[12] saying that the "choreography is fast and furious and the sword fights ably showcase Battosai’s incredible skills. Sato Naoki’s energetic score pounds out the action scenes to a barbarian beat." Ko Ransom of Anime News Network gave the film a "B" rating, describing it as "an accessible, crowd-pleasing hit for the end of summer, and it certainly has managed to do that. Its action scenes are fun but not too intense, its characters are appealing, and it presents a very polished product overall. While it won't let down most fans looking for a recreation of their beloved characters and scenes, it still works as a standalone movie, though it does do plenty to set up a likely sequel. While it's hard to believe that Kenshin will be the trailblazer its advertising makes it out to be, it's certainly a good way to spend a hot summer afternoon."[13] Sgcafe's sentinel011 gave the film five out of five stars, saying, "Whether you are an anime fan in the past or present, or simply someone that appreciates movies about Samurai, Rurouni Kenshin serves to entertain, and it does very well."[14] Nobuhiro Watsuki overall praised the film. During an interview with Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, he commented," It was right on! Takeru Satoh played Kenshin’s dual personality well. He truly was Kenshin. Yosuke Eguchi who played Saito Hajime, Koji Kikkawa who played Udo Jin-e, and Munetaka Aoki who played Sagara Sanosuke really took on their characters’ expressions and movements in the action sequences. It drew me in, especially the scene with Saito’s Gatotsu pose. It sent chills down my spine! I thought Emi Takei playing Kamiya Kaoru was really cute and Yu Aoi playing Takani Megumi was also fantastic", and that the film itself has "parts I felt I didn’t explain well enough in the manga were improved. There were actually lines in the movie that made me think “I want to use that line in the manga!" Sequelshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rurouni_Kenshin_%282012_film%29?veaction=edit&vesection=8 edit When the film was first announced, it was reported that the production team had hopes to create a series.[15] In a recently-held XVIII Salon del Manga de Barcelona, Mediatres Studio, the Spanish distributor for the Samurai X film, revealed that a Rurouni Kenshin sequel has been greenlit. Mediatres further explained that the sequel, already in the works, will be "true to the manga".[16] On June 29, 2013, the studio announce two Kenshin sequels for summer 2014.[17] On July 2, 2013, it was announced that Tatsuya Fujiwara is cast as the villain Shishio Makoto and the sequels are titled Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Taika-hen (Rurouni Kenshin: The Great Kyoto Fire Arc) and Rurouni Kenshin: Densetsu no Saigo-hen (Rurouni Kenshin: The End of a Legend Arc).[18]